imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
IdIOT
IdIOT: Shock and Terror was the second game created and hosted by NinjaCow64. Considered a spiritual successor to Insanity Reigns ''(albiet much more successful than that game), the game encouraged outlandish nations and comedic roleplay normally banned from "srsbzns" titles. It launched and 29th of December 2014 and ended on the 4th of May 2016, spanning for fifteen turns and with many sub-updates, including a completed epilogue. Game mechanics IdIOT begins in the Year 3000 after a superweapon accident causes a dimensional rift that imports peoples and nations from across the mutiverse. Players begin with 20 claims and can expand into any five territories per turn. Starting national statistics are modified based on initial details and roleplay; they cover six categories. Statistics Cash The amount of money available to spend each turn, used primarily to purchase points in all other categories except Stability. From Turns 4–5 was loaned out by the Space Jews at a 100% annual interest rate. Economy Economy (abbreviated ECON or ECO) represents a country's monetary output. Each ECON point translates into $1 per turn; additional points are purchased for $5. Military Military (MIL) is the aggregate strength of the national armed forces; it does not reflect size and composition, which is left to player discretion. Additional points are purchased for $5. Politics Political points (POL) is a versatile category that encompasses both domestic and foreign intelligence and civil stability. Unlike Economy and Military, Politics does not have a passive effect and must be invested into a subcategory to be useful: * '''Offensive espionage:' Each point invested into a rival country increases the odds of successful spy actions against that country. Offensive POL can be pooled with allies for further advantage. * Defensive espionage: Points invested into the home country increases counterespionage strength and is the primary means of thwarting foreign spies. * Domestic stability: POL can be invested directly into the national stability rating, with each point raising stability by 1%. Stability National stability represents the political strength of the ruling government. Lower stability increases vulnerability to both spontaneous and foreign-instigated secessionist movements and outright civil war. Nuclear research Nuclear weapons were introduced on Turn 3; first granted to Japan via battle plans, nuclear research was made available to all players. Unlocking WMD requires an investment of $100; unlike other categories, partial payments can be made toward this mark. MIL, ECO and POL points can also be sacrificed to bootstrap research by $5 a point. Once discovered, full knowledge can be transferred to any player. Combat The combat mechanics have not been revealed, but were overhauled on Turn 6. Combat is conducted through allocation of MIL to a front, with more in-depth strategy implemented through player battle plans. MIL can be combined from multiple countries into a single front to improve victory odds. Points not specifically designated to a battle plan (offensive or defensive) are committed to "general defence", which suffers a slight penalty. Turn 0 divided combat into two broad strategies: invasion, which captures territory and ECO, and raiding, which destroys ECO for a cash bounty. Nuclear weapons A country that has completed WMD research can construct a warhead for $10. WMD have three uses: * Offence: Obliterate a province, destroying infrastructure, and potentially sinking troops; * Defence: Each warhead can cancel the effects of one enemy attack; * Tactical offence: WMD can support a conventional ground battle, granting bonus victory odds. Beginning Turn 4, Bob the Builder can recover destroyed provinces for $5 a region. Civil wars In the event of low stability or player absenteeism, a country may erupt in civil war. Territory is split between multiple factions that will typically align themselves with different player countries. These splinter states begin with weak stats and will need foreign support to prevail, but will in turn give diplomatic preference to their benefactors. They are otherwise conventional non-player countries. Other features UBER SUPER MEGA HYPER ULTRA CHOICES!!11!!one!! Introduced Turn 1, Choices are rare, special events that provide unconventional bonuses/penalties depending on response. Ignoring a choice is inferred to have severe consequences. Supercarriers :See also: [[Basil-class carrier (IdIOT)|''Basil-class carrier (IdIOT)]], [[HFS Madagascar|HFS Madagascar]]'' Supercarriers are a non-codified feature originally introduced as a lifeline to Soviet Greece on Turn 2 as a Choice. In exchange for surrendering most of a country's ECON, the player receives a massive MIL upgrade and the autoproduction of WMD every turn. External links * IdIOT game thread Category:Silly games Category:Science fiction games Category:IdIOT